The Disaster That Took Place In The Kindom Café
by Ritsuka1993
Summary: Apperently Axel is a Chef and Riku is a food Critic. Sora is the owner of this Really popular restraunt when they havfe an unexpected Visitor. So together the Kindgom Hears Gang try there hardest to get their 4 star Restraunt to a 5 Star Restraunt.


The Disaster That Took Place In the Kingdom Café

**The Disaster That Took Place In the Kingdom Café **

The Kingdom Café was a really popular restaurant. People from far and wide came to try Chef Axel's food. Until something terrible happened to the Café.

"Axel! Where are you?" cried Sora, as he rushed all over the Café, taking orders from all of the customers that were bashing on the table for their dinners. Axel was hiding in a cupboard in the kitchen because he was stressed with Sora giving him tons of orders.

" I'm here, just looking for ingredients" said Axel, still hiding in the cupboard.

"If you don't come out from that cupboard, I'll fire you." said Sora as he barged into the kitchen.

"Fine, I'm coming" said Axel, as he walked out from the cupboard, and walked over to his station and began to cook again.

"Here are your new orders," said Sora, handing over the orders to Axel, then folding his arms and walking back into the dining area.

Axel looked at the orders and sighed. As he walked into the cupboard grabbing the ingredients he needed to prepare his famous soup that everyone asked for, Kairi, one of Axel's closest friends walked, into the kitchen and gently laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Axel, are you okay?" said Kairi, looking kind of concerned.

"Yeah…I'm fine" Axel mumbled softly, as he started to chop up the vegetables and put then into the soup pan.

" You sure? You sound rather stressed. Has Sora been really bossy again?" she giggled lightly, folding her arms.

"Yeah…" Said Axel turning on the cooker, as he pulled out a wooden spoon from one of the drawers, and began to stir the soup.

" Well, I'll talk to him about it" she said, as she raised her hand and waved.

"Thanks, Kairi, but just don't go getting yourself into trouble" Said Axel, pointing the spoon at her.

"Don't worry Axel, but I'll go and see if I can sort Sora out" She said raising her hand and started to wave, before leaving the kitchen.

Axel laughed quietly to himself, as he thought over what Kairi had just said.

"Roxas!" Said Axel, as he walked over to the door and signalled to Roxas to come and serve his food.

"You rang" Yelled Roxas, as he walked over to the counter and took the soup off it.

Axel laughed, as he patted Roxas's shoulder, and smelled his soup.

"Whoa! That's soups smells good" said Axel as his stomach rumbled

" Well I must go and deliver this soup" said Roxas, rolling his eyes, as he walked out through the doors, not realising that Sora was standing at the door.

"Watch it!" Said Sora, as he circled the tables like a hungry vulture.

"Sorry" Roxas sighed, as he walked over to the table and served Axel's soup.

Kairi was standing at the other side of the dining hall, watching Sora, folding her arms angrily.

"Sora! Stop being mean to Roxas" she said as she walked over to him slowly, with her hands behind her back.

"I'm not! It's not my fault he isn't doing his job properly" Sora replied, growling loudly at her.

" At least Roxas and Axel are trying their hardest" She said, raising her voice.

" Don't you use that tone of voice at me, Kairi!" Sora shouted, as he pushed Kairi aside, walking over to the main entrance and greeting the people that are coming in.

"You're pathetic, Sora!" said Kairi, a tear rolling down the side of her cheek.

Sora ignored her and continued greeting his customers.

Axel walked out from the Kitchen, up to Kairi and sighed.

"What's happening?" Axel said, wiping a tear from Kairi's cheek.

" Its nothing…" Said Kairi, pushing Axel's hand away from her face and walking through to the ladies bathroom.

Roxas ran up to Axel, nearly knocking him off his feet.

"Axel!!" Said Roxas, as he pointed at the door.

"Roxas, what is it?" Axel replied, folding his arms"

"We've got to warn Sora that the guest in the corner isn't a customer, he's a food critic." Roxas said, biting his nails nervously.

"Roxas, you go and warn Sora. I'll go and get things ready in the kitchen" said Axel nodding his head lightly, as he ran back into the kitchen.

Roxas ran up to Sora and grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the door.

"Sora! See that guy in the corner" Roxas pointed nervously.

"Yeah" said Sora raising an eyebrow.

"He's Riku, the food critic" Said Roxas, beginning to shake Sora gently.

Sora said nothing, as he walked away from Roxas and into the kitchen.

"Axel! Prepare your soup! The critic is here!" Sora yelled loudly in Axel's ear.

" Yeah, tell me something I don't know" Axel chuckled lightly pouring some soup into a bowl.

"Great job!" Sora said running back into the dining area and showing Riku the food critic his seat.

Kairi walked out from the bathroom and through to the kitchen to see Axel.

"Axel are you in here?" said Kairi, brushing down her dress, and looking around the kitchen. Axel was in the cupboard yet again, looking for ingredients.

"I'm in the cupboard, Kairi!" Axel yelled grabbing a loaf of bread from the shelf and walking back to his station.

"Well, looks like everyone is working harder than usual for some reason" Kairi giggled watching Axel cook.

"Yeah, go through into the dining area, you'll see a food critic" Axel sighed, as he pulled a wooden spoon from one of the drawers and began to stir the soup.

"Ah I see" replied Kairi as she walked back through to the dining area.

As Kairi walked back through to the dining area she saw a strange figure standing at the door. She completely ignored the person and walked over to a chair and watched Sora preparing Riku's table. The person barged passed Sora and walked into the kitchen where Axel was cooking. Roxas walked out from behind a plant, slowly opened the door and peered into the kitchen. Axel was too busy to notice the person standing right behind him, but as he turned round the person grabbed hold of his collar and held him so he could not concentrate on his soup. Roxas then came barging into the kitchen trying to stop the mystery figure from stopping Axel cooking his soup. Axel's eyes widened with shock, he was scared he didn't want to move encase the mysterious person would hurt him.

"Remember me?" Said the mysterious person as his grasp round Axel's collar becomes slightly tighter.

" N-No…" Replied Axel as he began to shake with fear. The mysterious figure laughed as he threw Axel into a corner and smirked.

" How could you forget about me, I'm Xemnas your old boss" Replied Xemnas as he folded his arms and scowled at Axel. Axel slowly got to his feet and walked over to Xemnas.

"P-Please Xemnas can I please continue preparing my soup? Said Axel as he clenched his fist tightly. Xemnas laughed as he pushed Axel over.

" Continue you preparing your soup?" Said Xemnas laughing evilly. Roxas stood behind Xemnas with a saucepan in his hand. Axel looked up at Roxas his eyes widening.

"What you looking at?" said Xemnas folding his arms tightly. Roxas smirked as he struck Xemnas over the head with the saucepan.

"Nice one Roxas!" Said Axel as he got to his feet and looked around. Riku arose from his seat and walked through to the kitchen.

"What's going on in here!? " yelled Riku as he glared at Roxas and snatched the saucepan from him.

" It was Axel's fault!" said Roxas pointing his short finger at Axel. Axel sighed heavily as all he wanted too do was finish preparing his soup.

" Well I guess I've really done it this time" Replied Axel as he pulled off his tog and placed it down on the counter.

" Come with me, Axel" Said Riku pulling him through to the dining area. Sora folded his arms sternly and glared at Axel.

"What have you been doing now!" Yelled Sora as marched up towards Axel. Axel looked down, as his red long hair flopped over his face.

" I hit my old Boss over the head with a saucepan" replied Axel taking the blame from Roxas's misdoing.

" Well I'm sorry, Axel, but I'm going to fire you" Said Sora as he began to sigh heavily.

"I understand…" Axel said as he brushed his hair from his face. All of a sudden, Kairi Stood up from a table and walked over to Sora.

"Excuse me! You cant fire Axel, the café would be nothing without him" Said Kairi as she folded her arms, growling loudly. Sora stepped back as he never saw Kairi so annoyed.

" Okay! Okay! Axel, you can have your job back" said Sora as he turned round and walked off. Kairi laughed as she watched Sora.

" See I can make him do anything" said Kairi as she began to giggle. Axel smiled and walked back through to the kitchen and poured some soup into a bowl and placed a small glass of champagne at the side of the tray, as he glared a Roxas and walked slowly through to the dining area. Riku looked at Axel and smiled as he sat down at his table. Axel gently placed Riku's food down on the table and smiled. Kairi walked up to Axel and hugged him from behind.

" Good job, Axel!" she smiled lightly as she let go of Axel and walked over to Riku. Riku, tasted the soup and smiled as he took a small sip of his champagne.

"Whoa! This soup is delicious" said Riku as he finished off his soup and drank the last drop of his champagne. Axel smiled as he was so happy that Riku loved his soup.

"Thank you sir!" Replied Axel as he bowed and walked in to kitchen. His eyes widened as flames surrounded the kitchen.

"Oh no!" cried Axel, as he barged through the flames. Roxas was standing on a counter.

"Axel! Help me!" Roxas screamed, as the flames began to surround him. Axel looked around trying to figure out where Roxas was Yelling from.

"Roxas, where are you?" Axel said, as he fought his way through the flames.

"I'm on a counter" Roxas pleaded, trying to keep calm. In a matter of seconds Roxas felt Axel's hand lifting over the flames.

"What did you do this time?" Axel said sternly pulling Roxas out of the kitchen.

" I was jealous, so I tried to burn your soup, but instead it turned into a huge fire" replied Roxas falling down on his knees, begging for forgiveness.

"But why, Roxas, you could have killed yourself?" Said Axel, kneeling down on one knee in front of him.

"I don't know…" Replied Roxas as he looked down at the floor looking rather ashamed of himself.

"I'm just glad that you are alright" Axel grinned, placing a hand on Roxas's shoulder lifting him back onto his feet.

"Umm…Axel are you forgetting something?" Roxas said worriedly.

"What?" Axel replied, tilting his head to the side. Roxas slapped his forehead

"The kitchen!!" Roxas said waving his arms like mad.

"Right!" Said Axel as he grabbed hold of a fire extinguisher from the wall and tried too put out the flames, but the flames were spreading so fast that the fire wouldn't go out. Axel raised his hand and wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. But Axel didn't realise that someone had locked the door so that he couldn't get out. Axel ran up to the door and started banging on it.

"HELP!" Axel yelled, as the flames were getting closer and closer to him. Kairi heard Axel bashing on the door so she ran and tried to open the door, but the door was locked.

"Axel! Are you in there!?" said Kairi as she peered through the window but she couldn't see anyone, so she walked away. Poor Axel was inside and was beginning to burn.

"KAIRI!!" Axel shouted, as the heat was getting too much for him, Axel fainted. Roxas ran round the corner and managed to kick open the door. He looked down at the ground and there he saw Axel laying there, his legs all burned and bruised.

" Oh No! Axel!" Said Roxas beginning to panic as he dragged Axel's mangled body out of the kitchen. He then ran to a phone and picked up the phone and called the fire department. After he called the fire department he ran back to Axel and kneeled beside him. Sora then came out from his office and noticed Axel was badly burnt, so he ran over and kneeled beside him also. Sora laid his head on Axel chest, trying to see if he was breathing. Sadly enough Axel wasn't breathing. Sora looked up at Roxas and shook his head.

"No…he…can't…be?" Said Roxas as he burst into tears. Kairi then noticed everyone and wanted to see what was going on.

"Hey…what's…" Kairi paused, her eyes widened when she saw Axel. She soon moved her hand on the back of Axel head and raised it up.

"Axel talk to me!" Kairi pleaded as one of her tears landed on Axel's forehead. But Axel didn't reply, he just lay there motionless. After a few minutes the fire brigade arrived, the managed to put out the fire. Everyone was really sad that day, as they had lost an excellent chef and a true friend.


End file.
